Acetoacetate moieties in polymers have been used to make crosslinkable polymers. These polymers are useful in coatings. Generally, the polymers are prepared from monomer mixtures that contain a monomer with an acetoacetate moiety. After the polymer is formed, the polymer is neutralized with a base.
These polymers are often associated with a high viscosity. Higher viscosities increase the difficulty of manufacture and transportation of the polymers. Lower viscosities are generally desirable for reasons of heat transfer and energy consumption during manufacturing. Also, lower viscosities allow for easier pumping and handling. Decreased viscosities also allow for increased solids contents, which is desirable in transportation in that less water has to be shipped.
It would be desirable to make an acetoacetate moiety containing polymer with a lower viscosity.